


Infinity War: How can Doctor Strange lose the Time Stone? Can't he use a time loop again to win?

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, before infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: Meta analysis written before Infinity War.





	Infinity War: How can Doctor Strange lose the Time Stone? Can't he use a time loop again to win?

1) We don’t know if Stephen will  **be able to**  activate a time loop in…time since his opponent is supposed to be Ebony Maw ( who in the comics sorta mind control Stephen into being super numb and obedient, manipulates him for a short while,  **in subtext,** supposedly abuses him, and let him live because Ebony Maw is like that ). In Infinity War, there are some filming pics that show Ebony over Stephen, meaning…that he…managed to make Stephen numb. 

 

2) The Eye of Agamotto is the Time Stone locked inside a metal shell (the eye shape). That said, it’s very difficult to destroy it. We must remember the Infinity Stones have a lot to do with the energies that formed the universe, therefore, it’s extremely hard to destroy them and doing so could cause an huge tragedy and like, open a hole in the universe. I don’t think Dormammu’s attacks were able to destroy the Time Stone, despite being able to destroy Stephen’s body completely many times. That trick worked with Dormammu because THERE IS NO TIME IN THE DARK DIMENSION therefore, Dormammu had no clue about what was going on.

 

 

 

3) If the Time Stone were destroyed during a spell, the spell would end and everything would return to normal, but probably an HUGE explosion would happen because the Time Stone is an Infinity Stone, therefore, contains LOTS AND LOTS of energy, killing anything around it.

 

 

 

4) Doctor Strange doesn’t use the Eye of Agamotto for everything. Using Time Loops and Time Spells in general can be VERY USELESS against experienced sorcerers. In Doctor Strange, we saw Kaecillius and the Zealots FREE THEMSELVES from the Time Rewind Stephen used, meaning that for Strange, it might be A LOT BETTER TO CONJURE SOMETHING POWERFUL TO SMACK HIS ENEMIES WITH than to simply keep spending his energy to activate the Eye every time. Also, using the Eye has its prices and it should be used only in important occasions, like saving the Earth or bringing someone “important” to the balance of universe back to life or even allowing Stephen to train and train for decades in a second so he can get stronger than Loki and other experienced sorcerers older than him aaaand become the sorcerer supreme in like…just a few years.

 

 5) Doctor Strange isn’t invincible. You can always attack him while he’s distracted or immobilize him, surprise him, betray him, destroy his emotional to make him unbalanced and even fool him, like Hulk did. It wouldn’t be a surprise if a character so full of psychic skills such as Ebony Maw found a way to surprise Stephen by mind controlling him or by making him numb and then basically, doing whatever he wanted to him. So yeah, it’s not because Stephen has the Eye that he’ll be able to use it perfectly every time. He’s still human and very vulnerable to tough villains with powerful mental skills such as Ebony Maw.

 

  
  



End file.
